


I Always Have

by jqueen17



Category: Phan
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Response, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jqueen17/pseuds/jqueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: A very short phanfic in which Phil really wants to cuddle with Dan, but Dan is actually trying to get work done for once.</p><p>Warnings: None, for once!</p><p>Length: 1,288 (very very short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Have

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt sent in by @chayagrimmie on tumblr; I’m sorry it’s taken so long! I hope you like it (the prompt was great, thank you again!). The lovely @leahwhiz on tumblr edited this, so shoutout to her as well:) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dan

Everyone has those days where they want to be ‘domestic, mushy and kind of annoying’ right? Yeah, Phil was having one of those days. Unfortunately it was Thursday and that wasn’t really an option, as neither of us had prepared for the Radio Show yet. Procrastination… thou be a bitch I thought with a sigh as I searched for our producers number. But as Phil was in a mood, every time I got close to finding the thing he would reach over, quick as lightning, and click anything he could get his hands on. I actually punched my laptop screen at one point trying to get him to chill for three seconds. After about five minutes of him being a continuous nuisance I was over it.

“What’s your issue!” I exclaimed after Phil decided a better way to get my attention was to shut the laptop on my fingers. It didn’t hurt, of course -it was actually kind of funny- but I really was trying to be productive and he wasn’t helping.

Batting his eyelashes in mock innocence he replied, “Nothing! I just love bothering you.”

I rolled my eyes, unable to hide my smile “Well just stop for a minute. Let me find this number you spork, or else we’ll sound like we’re underwater on our first Internet Takeover since ending the tour.”

While Phil pretended to pout I logged back into my computer. Unsurprisingly, the second I began entering the number into my phone Phil started to distract me again. This tactic, however, involved cuddling up next to me and ‘accidentally’ bumping my phone so I clicked the wrong numbers on the screen.

“Phil!” I cried, laughter in my voice despite my best efforts to conceal it. “Please let me do this one thing, okay? It won’t take long I promise. You can wait five minutes.”

“But I looooooove you…” he protested, wrapping an arm around my stomach and squeezing me closer to him, mashing his face into my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head, managing to pry an arm loose and type the digits into the phone. It rang twice and a man’s voice filled my ear.

“Hey Dan, what’s up?”

“Nothing much Scott, but we do have a minor issue at the studio. The micropho-” I jerked as Phil poked my stomach, making me squirm away and nearly throw my phone. I placed my free hand on top of his head, playing with his hair and trying to appease him for the moment.

“-the microphones shorted out yesterday at rehearsal. It sounds kinda distant, like we’re under-” This time I was cut off by an involuntary gasp as Phil’s lips brushed against my neck, rendering me completely speechless for about ten seconds.

“…Like your under what?” Scott said, encouraging me to continue.

“Water.” I choked out while shoving Phil in the opposite direction and bracing my foot against his shoulder, keeping him on the other side of the sofa.

“It sounds like we’re underwater. Do you think you can fix it by Sunday? If not it’s fine, I’m sure we can get a repLACEMENT,” I yelled the last part as Phil made a dive for the phone, sending us both crashing onto the floor.

“Dan? You alright?” Our producer’s voice drifted from my phone.

“Yeah,” I answered quickly, smacking at Phil’s hands. “Is tomorrow a good day to meet you at the studio?” I rolled onto my stomach as Phil basically laid on top of me, simply trying to be annoying at this point.

“Sure,” Scott answered, laughing at the noises he was hearing on my end of the line. “You sound busy, so I’ll see you then?”

“Yeah,” I answered quickly, groaning as Phil covered my eyes with his hands, laying on my back and squeezing the breath out of me. “Thanks Scott! See you tomorrow!”

I tossed the phone onto the sofa, rolling over abruptly so Phil fell over to the side, now laying on my stomach.

“Are you mad!” I laughed breathlessly, throwing my arms over my head, completely worn out after all of this. Who knew a phone call could take so much effort?

“Madly in love with you!” Phil grinned, planting a kiss against my mouth which I simply laughed against.

“You’re ridiculous. Put on Attack on Titan, I’ll make us some tea and then I’ll cuddle. Alright you fiend?”

Phil groaned, rolling over and heaving himself up so he could flop onto the couch with another fake pout. I chuckled to myself as I made our tea, choosing peppermint because it was Phil’s favorite. He seemed to cheer up slightly as I walked back into the lounge, the smell of peppermint accompanying me.

“I’m still mad you didn’t want to cuddle with me first,” Phil huffed, taking a mug from me and immediately taking a sip of it. He squeaked, jerking it away from his mouth, almost spilling it all over the both of us.

“Dumbass. When will you learn?” I scolded playfully. I sat next to him, pulling a blanket from the end of the sofa over our laps. I leaned into Phil and blew on my tea, learning from Phil’s incident.

“Probably never.” Phil giggled, leaning his cheek on the top of my head. The calming tea along with Phil’s steady breathing were slowly lulling me to sleep. Until, of course, Phil started pushing me over.

“Ugggh,” I groaned, pushing my face into the pillow at the arm of the sofa and kicking at Phil. “Stop it.”

“Roll over you dork, I’m trying to kiss you.” Phil said, making kissy faces at me.

I did as he said, not complaining as he gently pressed his lips against mine, laying on top of me and propping himself up with his forearms.

“You sure are eager today,” I managed to get out, Phil’s lips warm and distracting. “Any particular reason why?”

Pushing himself up further in order to grin down at me, while looking like an absolute angel in the process, he whispered, “You’ve just grown up so much. I remember how you used to be the one that would bother me with random bouts of flirting and how you were scared to order pizza, let alone make an appointment with our tech guy to fix both of our problems.”

“Do you miss that kid?” I asked softly, causing Phil to kiss the end of my nose lightly, his eyes glistening slightly.

“That kid is still here. He’s just grown up and I love him a lot.”

I smiled, murmuring “I love you more.”

Phil went back to kissing me, moving down slowly so he could reach my neck. He knew what that did to me and I could see this heading in a certain direction, but he was so gentle and careful that it actually felt really nice, really loving. I tilted my chin, letting him press open mouth kisses against my neck for as long as I could before I had to sit up.

“I’m gonna faint one of these days if you keep doing that,” I said, breathing heavily. Phil looked confused, laying down the other way and pulling me down next to him.

“And why is that?” he asked, running his fingers through my hair and pulling the blanket over us.

“Because I stop breathing when you do that!” I huffed, as Phil trying unsuccessfully to hide his snicker.

“You love it, don’t deny it.”

I shrugged, unable to argue. “I always have, you’re right. And you love me.” I felt Phil’s smile as he kissed the back of my neck, making me giggle at his immaturity.

“You’re right. I always have.”


End file.
